


Sorbanállás

by Tia_Marsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Marsh/pseuds/Tia_Marsh
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	Sorbanállás

A sor mintha már órák óta mozdulatlanná dermedt volna. Harry egyik lábáról a másikra helyezkedve próbálta eloszlatni a testsúlyát, hiszen sejtése szerint még több órás várakozás volt hátra. Az sem segített a helyzetén, hogy közvetlenül előtte egy egész család álldogált: apuka, anyuka, két tizenéves kölyök, akik éppen összekaptak valamin, és egy kétéves forma kislány, aki folyamatosan bömbölt. Harry végignézett rajtuk, véres ruháikon, összekaristolt arcukon, melyen a nagyobb vágásokból e pillanatban is szivárgott a vér. Sőt, a férfi lábán még egy nyílt törést is látott.

Autóbaleset.

És nem csak neki, de ennek a családnak is órák hosszat kell még várakoznia? Felháborító volt, hiszen a sor elején, valahol egy híres férfi állt, aki minden tudása szerint remekül végzi a munkáját, mégsem haladtak sehová sem.

Hogy kevésbé unatkozzon körbepillantott, hátha akad még pár ember, akiket megszemlélhet. Ám amikor egy fekete taláros férfit pillantott meg maga mögött kettővel, elakadt a lélegzete. Nem, ez lehetetlen.

Aztán mégis úgy döntött, képtelen nyugton maradni, így hát hátrébb araszolt a sorban, az előtte álló levágott fejű férfi, és egy ráncos, idős néni nagy örömére. A fekete taláros alak mellett termett, karba fonta a kezét, és úgy szólalt meg.

\- Piton. Jó újra látni magát.

\- Potter? – fordult felé csodálkozást tettetve a férfi. Harry ugyanakkor tisztában volt vele, hogy mivel Piton mögötte volt a sorban, nagyszerű rálátása nyílt az előtte állókra. – Neked nem kéne itt lenned! Még nem jöhetett el az időd!

\- Én inkább azon csodálkozok, hogy mögöttem érkezett meg.

\- Ha odafigyeltél volna az óráimon, tudnád, hogy a kígyóméreg nagyon lassú és fájdalmas hatású. Egy Avada Kedavra biztosan sokkal jobb lehet.

A sor megindult, így mind a ketten előre léptek pár lépésnyit.

\- Hm, lehet, hogy igaza van – bólintott Potter. – Azért örülök, hogy megtaláltam magát. Így sokkal szórakoztatóbb lesz.

\- Mégis mi lenne ebben a szórakoztató?

\- Az, hogy Perselus Piton, a rémes, gonosz bájitaltan tanár, a halálfalók kéme pont ide kerül. – És ez volt az a pont, ahol képtelen volt visszatartani a nevetését. A hangja nagyon hangosan zengett végig az éteren, pár kíváncsiskodó hátrafordult, vagy éppen előre nyújtogatta a nyakát. A bömbölő kislány pedig végre elcsendesedett.

\- Potter, fogd be.

\- Ugyan már, most már felesleges itt játszania a rémesen zord, mindig csak feketében járó, halottsápadt halálfalót! – Azzal – mintegy barátkozásképpen – átkarolta Piton vállát.

\- Vedd – le – rólam – a – kezed! – morogta a férfi összeszorított fogai közül. Olyan volt, mint valami felbőszített kutya, aki mindjárt a másik torkának ugrik.

\- Jól van, jól van – visszakozott Harry, és maga mellé eresztette a kezét.

A sor újabb lépéseket haladt előre. Ők is előre araszoltak, aztán egy darabig szótlanul álldogáltak egymás mellett.

\- Nem értem, mi tart ennyi ideig, hiszen lassan már közel kétezer éve csinálják ezt minden nap – mormogott Piton.

Harry meglepődött, hogy a másik törte meg előbb a csendet. Ő csak az előtte álló arany kaput figyelte, amely egyre közelebb került hozzá. Kifaragott betűk voltak rajta, ám elolvasni nem tudta őket a csillogástól.

\- Engem inkább a felhők idegesítenek, félek, hogy amint tovább lépek, egyszer elsüllyedek.

\- Ha leesel, nem foglak elkapni, Potter.

\- Hé, maga szerint olyan csinos kis szárnyacskát is kapunk, meg tógát és hárfát is? Vagy valamilyen hangszert… lehet inkább az oboát kéne választanom. – Piton arca a pillanat egy töredékéig döbbenetet sugárzott, de aztán gyorsan rendezte a vonásait.

\- Én inkább a triangulumot javasolnám, ott csak a ritmust kell eltalálni.

\- Pedig képzelje, sokan mondták már, hogy remek a ritmusérzékem…

Nem bírta ki, hogy ne nevessen fel újra, amint Piton pillantásával találkozott a tekintete. A férfi nyilvánvalóan értette a célzásokat.

\- Potter, te most…

\- Á, a fiatalember az, aki olyan harsányan kacarászott a várakozás alatt? – Harry észre sem vette, mikor érkeztek meg a nagy, aranyból kifaragott súlyos pult elé, amely mögött egy félhold alakú szemüveget viselő, ősz szakállú férfi állt. Előtte névkártya hirdette: Szent Péter. Nyakában súlyos kulcs lógott. – Úgy látom, remekül kijönnek egymással. Akkor hát lépjenek be, elő is készítettem önök számára a közös szállást: a Tisztaság Virágoskertjét keressék.

Gyorsan bólintottak, majd sietős léptekkel eltávolodtak a férfitől.

\- Kísértetiesen hasonlít rá.

\- Egyetértek…

\- Mit is mondott… közös szállás? Veled, Potter?

\- Azt hiszem most már nincs mit tenni, örökké együtt leszünk – közölte boldogan Harry, majd Pitonba karolt. – Jöjjön, irány a Tisztaság Virágoskertje.

\- Kiráz a hideg ezektől a cukrozott mázas nevektől. Itt mindenről csöpög a nyál?

\- Még nem – közölte vigyorogva Harry, majd átráncigálta Pitont a hatalmas aranykapun, amin végre el tudta olvasni a feliratot: Mennyország.


End file.
